


I Think I

by musiclily88



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclily88/pseuds/musiclily88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darling Lilo drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I

"I think I love you, and I'm terrified."

For the first time during the two months of play rehearsal he's been made to endure (TWO MONTHS, mind), Louis pauses. He stops. He contemplates. He takes so long that he misses his mark and gets reprimanded by their director, but he kind of doesn't care.

Because Liam--earnest Liam, sweet Liam--is looking at him with puppydog eyes and pouty lips, with a gentle shoulder slouch. And Louis is fucking listening, for maybe the first time in his goddamn life, to the subtext beneath the text, and all he's getting is affection. Even after the snarly early mornings when Louis demanded tea well before a "how do you do," even after Louis' frustrated groans about motivation and blocking.

Even now, Liam's still here, and he's looking down at Louis like he's the goddamn center of the universe. And even as Louis' upset that Liam is looking down at him (curse those extra three inches), he's still a bit enraptured.

And he's terrified.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: musiclily


End file.
